Lone Survivor
by Isaac1st
Summary: Xan crash landed on Planet Na Pali of search for the location of the transmission.Short fic


Lone Survivor

Chapter 1

Xan awoke startled,not knowing what happened. All he remembered was that the caption of the ship said "All men on deck, prepare for impact!I repeat prepare for..What the hell!AHHHHHH!." That was all he remembered. He rolled over his bed and look around the room. The door was severely damaged, wires were hanging off the ceiling, and pieces of grumble were on the floor. He slowly walked to the door and touched it. In seconds it fell to the floor and he walked out of his room.

"What a mess."Xan said. As he walked to the hallway, he heard foot-steps across the room. He clicked on his zoom-in vision and saw a large creature dragging body that was just straight

through the hallway. He ran through the hallway, pushing away the wires that were dangling from the ceiling. When he got there, the creature was gone. "Dammit!Where is it?"he said.

He looked around and only saw two empty rooms. He went to the first, then proceeded to the second room. He then noticed something while in the first room,he saw pieces of metal on the floor and one under a wooden board. He walked back to the first room and lifted the board and saw a riped open air vent. He jumped down and found an Enforcer that only used up 5 ammo, so there was plenty of ammo for Xan. Minutes after crawling through the vent, it lead to a security room. He crawled out and checked one of the monitors. He saw the same creature earlier on the screen close up. It was a Skaarj. Now he remembered what happened, after the scientist finished his new Mk 3 armor, the ship just received a transmission from Na Pali. A marine needed help due to that the Skaarj invaded the Marine HQ. He heard a loud roar from behind him and felt a sharp pain on his back. His head turned slowly to see a Skaarj with its two blades inside his back. Xan grabbed it's arm, pulling it away and pointed the Enforcer in it's face. He pulled the trigger and it's head was splaying in red blood as pieces of it head was everywhere. The lifeless body fell to the floor and laid there,motionless. Xan walked out of the room and saw two more Skaarj running up to him. He motioned his gun and made two clear shots of the running Skaarjs chest. The body's slided half-way through the hallway. "Damn!This place is full of Skaarjs. Maybe if ship has an escape pod, I could get to Na Pali and how to get these Skaarj of my back." He walk back the to security room and found the location of the docking bay that had only one pod left. But the docking bay had ten Skaarjs in there. "Things had to get worse,don't they?"he asked himself. Next to him was a large box that was locked. Xan shot the lock and opened it. It carried one Shock Rifle, a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle, and last but not least The Redeemer. It also carried a med pack, and ammo. He grabbed them and made his way through the Docking Bay.

To be continued...

Chapter 2

Two Skaarj were behind two large boxes, while eight Elite Skaarj were in front of the door, all carrying

Miniguns. Then they heard a small sound coming throughout the hallway. They lifted their weapons ready to attack the intruder(But it wasn't the intruder).It began to be louder and in seconds the door was blasted apart with a large and powerful explosion. All the Skaarj was blown away from the explosion. Xan slowly walked out of the smoke, clutching the Redeemer in one hand "Target Life-forms destroyed." He jumped in to the escape pod and punched in the coordinates. The pod drifted slowly in the air and was launched out of the ship.

2 hours later...

The pod landed in Na Pali close to Marine HQ. Xan kicked the hatch and jumped out. The night

was cold and blustery on planet Na Pali. Xan made his way through the Marine HQ. The Skaarj guards

seem to be not here, thought Xan. He opened the door quietly so that the guards wouldn't hear a thing.

As he walked in, he heard a loud stomping. He turned around to see a Behemoth running to him, ready to tackle him. Xan jumped away from it's path and grabbed out his Shock Rifle. He pulled the trigger and a blue and shining beam shot out towards the behemoth. Xan made successful shot on the chest. But the behemoth just got up and came after him again. With enormous strength, it tackled down Xan,

severely damaging his Mk 3 armor. Xan got up quickly and and shot another shock beam. This time it killed it. "Strange,the behemoths are a lot stronger now."said Xan. Minutes later, Xan finally found the

transmission room. He saw a body that appeared to have been shot by two behemoths. Xan found a file

that was next to the body. He grabbed and looked at every word it had. It appears that the Marine HQ

just discovered a new poisonous creature. The venom was dangerous, they tested it on a fish and the venom went through the bloodstream and quickly killed the victim. HQ were making studys on it, until they were attacked by Skaarj. The Skaarj want to use these creatures to enhance there weapons and used against the marines...and probably Xan too.

He proceeded to the HQ and three Elite Skaarjs spotted him and fired three plasma bolts. Xan took out his RL(Rocket Launcher) and fired. The rockets hit behind the three Skaarj, but the explosions merely blew a crater in the rock and sent shards flying. The rocket also knocked a stalactite free. It smashed down right behind the Skaarjs, and they all leaped for safety. Xan dodged one of the plasma bolts and fired another rocket, catching one on the shoulder and blowing his arm off. The whole air was thick with bright flashes and energy beams. It begin to be hard for Xan and the Skaarj to see. Xan launched five grenades through the thick smoke and was gratified to hear the two Skaarjs scream in agony. "This place is full of Skaarj. I have to find a self-destruct button to blow this place up." He proceeded to the corridor and found a room full of boxes that had contained the venomous creatures. Also it had a button that was printed on top of "Self-Destruct button. Use in case of emergency" As in a matter of fact, there was an emergency, so he push it and heard a loud voice "Evacuate Marine HQ. Three minutes till destruction." Xan ran out of the room and out of the HQ. He found a marine ship that must've been waiting for him. He ran in and the ship flew away. As the ship flew away Xan heard a loud explosion from outside the ship. One of the surviving marines said "Will Xan, you better get ready for the tournament." Xan replied "yeah,yeah." But then Xan begin worry when will the Skaarj next? He shook his head just to stop worrying when will they attack and concentrated more on the tournament.

End


End file.
